Lo que más amamos nos destruye
by Imacrazyelf
Summary: Luego de ganar los 65 Juegos del Hambre la vida de Finnick Odair parece ser perfecta: tiene dinero, una casa y una pequeña hermana por la cual hacerse cargo. Pero un importante suceso transforma completamente su concepto de ser un Vencedor. Esta historia está escrita para Ana88 por el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Los personajes no me pertenecen.


-¿Me podrías comprar unas galletas, Finn?- le pregunta su hermana menor.

-Por supuesto, Lucy- respondió él -¿de cuáles quieres?-

-Quiero esas de chocolate con puntitos de colores-

-Deme una docena de esas galletas, por favor- le pide al panadero, quién terminaba de echar dos hogazas de pan a una bolsa de papel.

La sonrisa de su hermana era de las pocas cosas que le hacían feliz hoy en día. El padre de ambos había muerto hace sólo un par de meses en alta mar, pescando con algunos de sus compañeros. A Finnick no le gustaba que siguiera trabajando ahora que podían permitírselo, ya su vida siempre fue muy sacrificada; pero él decía que no podía permitirse estar encerrado, sin un esfuerzo físico 'real' ya que quería seguir sintiéndose productivo y autosuficiente. Dicha productividad y autosuficiencia fue lo que lo orillaron a dejar a una niña de diez años sin una figura paterna; la misma niña que nunca tuvo una figura materna ya que la madre de los niños había muerto después de dar a luz a la pequeña Lucy. Su muerte fue producto de una anemia que la atacó durante su embarazo. Para Finnick, que es una persona que ve el lado bueno dentro de todo lo malo, fue una suerte que su padre muriera meses después de que él se coronara Vencedor de los Sexagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre.

-Muchas gracias- responde Lucy cuando el panadero le ofrece una bolsa llena de las galletas que deseaba. Finnick no puede evitar sonreír al ver su cara de felicidad que su hermana le brinda mientras saca unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las pasa al panadero. Era más de lo que salían todos los productos que llevaba y Finnick lo sabía pero… ¿qué más da? No es como si ellos estuvieran muriéndose de hambre.

Mientras caminan con destino a la Aldea de los Vencedores Lucy comienza a hablarle de la escuela y todo lo que ha aprendido en las últimas clases, lo que le provoca nostalgia por los viejos tiempos sus antiguos amigos

 _¿Qué será de ellos?_ se pregunta.

Cuando volvió de los Juegos todos sus conocidos fueron a saludarlo, incluso su grupo más cercano de la escuela fueron a cenar un vez a su casa en la Aldea y le bastaron sólo unos minutos para darse cuenta que la vida entera había cambiado: si bien había sido un mes y medio el tiempo que había pasado fuera del Distrito 4 él ya no se sentía como aquel chiquillo de 14 años que había entrado a la Arena y ahora, a sus casi 16 años mucho menos ya que es responsable de mi hermana menor.

-¡… y en el distrito 12 los mineros bajan con un canario para saber si el aire es bueno o no!- dice Lucy mientras abre la puerta principal de la casa –cuando estuviste en el 12 ¿entraste a la mina?-

-Mi estadía en el doce fue muy corta, en realidad, no tuve tiempo para ver esa parte del distrito, Lucy- le responde su hermano. Y aunque lo hubieran tenido el tiempo para hacerlo era muy poco probable que le hicieran bajar o le mostraran, si quiera de lejos aquel lugar.

-Finnick ¿te puedo pedir dos cosas?- pregunta con suma timidez Lucy

-Por supuesto, cariño- le contesta, estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-¿Me podrías dar dinero para comprarme unas cintas para el cabello?-

-¿Y por qué no lo pediste cuando estábamos en la ciudad?-

-Porque quiero ir con mis amigas después de la escuela- responde como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-Bueno, bueno- que complicadas son las mujeres – ¿y cuál sería su segunda petición, señorita Odair?-

-¿Puedo ir a dejarle el pan a Mags? Quiero verla y platicar cosas de chicas-

-Bueno- y esa era una de las pocas cosas que no le podía dar a su hermana, una conversación sobre ciertos temas, pero al menos Mags estaba dispuesta a ser una figura materna tanto para él, que había perdido a su madre a los 5 años como para Lucy, que jamás la conoció. Lo que sí le puede ofrecer a Lucy es un hogar, gentileza del capitolio, luego de que le obligaran a matar niños. Hay días, cuando la sonrisa, la felicidad y la inocencia de Lucy le hacían olvidar todo lo que pasó durante esas semanas, y le da lo mismo haber matado; le importaba poco haber estado a punto de morir, porque gracias a eso puede darle en el gusto en todo a su hermana, gracias a esto no mueren de hambre como algunos en el distrito y, posterior a la muerte de su padre, no terminaron en el orfanato como muchos de los niños perturbados que conoció en la escuela.

Hay días que hasta agradece por haber salido sorteado en aquella cosecha. Pero ese gusto le dura a veces unos minutos, un par de horas. Finalmente se le olvida y se siente sucio al pensar de aquella forma; sobre todo cuando despierta presa de las pesadillas y aún siente la adrenalina que le provocó atravesar la carne humana con un tridente. Los tridentes ya no son lo mismo para él.

Los meses pasan rápidamente. Finnick despierta con pesadillas en las noches, por las mañanas acompaña a su hermana a la escuela, durante el día hace las compras tanto para su casa como para la de Mags, visita la playa y hace nudos, muchos nudos. Conforta a su hermana cuando tiene problemas en la escuela, ya sea por sus calificaciones o problemas con sus amigas, hay veces donde los dos lloran la muerte de sus progenitores, pero se reconfortan el uno al otro. Mags siempre les apoya, como los otros vencedores también les ayudan en lo que pueden; más que nada porque Lucy es una niña de la cual no muchos pueden jactarse de haberse resistido a sus encantos.

El paso de los meses trae una nueva cosecha, unos nuevos juegos del hambre y por ende, nuevas pérdidas humanas. Como el año anterior, Finnick debe presentarse para hacer el rol mentor de dos tributos. Si bien no va solo, no es por eso una tarea menos complicada. Mags, como el año pasado, se ofrece para quedarse en el distrito y así hacerse cargo de la pequeña Lucy, de ahora apenas 11 años, ya que en el Capitolio desean su presencia allá, aunque sea sólo un mes.

Tanto el año pasado como este, tiene miedo que los tributos elegidos sean conocidos o amigos de la escuela, y, aunque se tranquiliza cuando se da cuenta que no son conocidos directos, en el viaje en tren cae en cuenta que, obviamente, son dos personas de su distrito. Quizás se los topó en el patio de la escuela alguna vez, en alguno de los negocios, en el centro de la ciudad o en la playa, en uno de sus millones de paseos. Hay altísimas probabilidades de que esto pasara y su cerebro, simplemente borró sus rostros. En momentos de reflexión como estos es cuando entiende al borracho del 11 o el del 12, que prácticamente no conviven con la gente de su distrito y sólo salen de sus hogares, según le ha contado Mags, a comprar licor y eso es porque no tienen por quién luchar. Quizás él habría terminado así si no estuviera la presencia de Lucy para hacerle responsable de algo: y es que cuando la gente lo tiene toda en la vida como cualquier Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre (techo, alimentos, poder adquisitivo, joyas) ya no tiene por qué luchar en la vida.

Los Sexagésimos Séptimos Juegos parten como siempre, con el desfile, sigue con el entrenamiento y la posterior evaluación para finalizar lo que vendría siendo la etapa de preparación con la entrevista.

Es en la tarde del día de las entrevistas de sus tributos, mientras eran víctimas de sus respectivos equipos de preparación, cuando es llamado por uno de los asistentes del mismísimo Presidente Snow para una charla con él. Cuando me le dan la información está anonadado, la primera, última y única que vez que estuvo cara a cara con el presidente fue para su Gira de la Victoria, hace un año y medio atrás.

Luego de tomar un poco de agua, con el objetivo de tranquilizarme (cosa que no logra) sigue al asistente de Snow hasta una sala en el Hall del Edificio de Preparación. Una vez que este asistente se anuncia puede escuchar como una voz suave y autoritaria dice pase. La puerta se abre desde adentro y Finnick se introduce a la pequeña salita. Una vez dentro los guardias responsables de abrir la puerta se van.

-Señor Odair- dice Presidente Snow a modo de saludo.

-Presidente Snow- dice él mientras mueve ligeramente su cabeza. Las manos le sudan y se ve en la obligación limpiarlas en el pantalón, que, por desgracia, no absorbe el sudor.

-Espero que esté disfrutando de las gentilezas del Capitolio ¿disfruta su vida como vencedor?-

-Por supuesto, señor- le contesta, intentando que no se note el temor en su voz –debo agradecerle a usted y a todo el Capitolio por el hogar que me han brindado para vivir- dice majestuosamente.

-Ah, señor Odair… ¿puedo decirle Finnick?- le pregunta, sin esperar la afirmación de este –Finnick, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que seas consciente de todo lo que te ha dado el capitolio, ¿recuerdas el alimento y las armas que te dieron tus patrocinadores en la Arena? Una muestra de cuan gentil son nuestros ciudadanos. Nuestro gobierno les otorga a los vencedores un hogar, dinero, riquezas, fama… pero, mi querido Finnick; esto no es gratis-

 _¿No es gratis?_ piensa. Claro que no es gratis, eso lo tiene más que claro gracias sus dosis diarias de pesadillas, y un pequeño y placentero viaje a la arena, toda una delicia.

-¿No lo es?- pregunta, con un tono bastante estúpido y es que no sabía nada que decir. Era obvio que el presidente estaba esperando un comentario de su parte.

-No, Finnick. Nada es gratis en esta vida, déjame decirte- como si no lo supieran en los distritos –Y es por todas estas muestras de gentileza que debes pagarnos de alguna forma-

-¿Con qué?- pregunta, confuso ya que todo el dinero que tiene ellos mismos se lo dan. Sería estúpido que se lo dieran para que luego él deba pagarles de esa misma cifra.

-Bueno, tú sabes que eres uno de los vencedores más populares en el Capitolio ¿no?-

-Sí- afirma él –es por eso que siempre me piden que venga, además, todos siempre muestran mucho cariño por mí aquí-

-Y es por eso mismo que debes pagarles, querido jovencito-

-Pero… ¿pagarles con qué? Ustedes son quienes me dan el dinero con el cual vivo, ¿debo darles una parte de esa cifra? Si es así, por supuesto que no tendría ningún problema, Señor-

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo, Finnick- dice Snow con algo de impaciencia –tus admiradores quieren algo tuyo…-

-¿Como autógrafos y fotos? Pero ya se los doy entonces…-

-Debes pagar con tu cuerpo- dice secamente.

-¿Con mi qué?- pregunta Finnick con la boca ligeramente abierta porque está seguro de no haber escuchado bien.

-Con tu cuerpo, mi niño- dice esto último con un asqueroso tono, considerando el contexto de la conversación –Perdón; no me expresé bien-

Finnick vuelve la vista a los atentos ojos de serpiente que le devuelven la mirada. Era obvio que el Capitolio no haría algo así y es cuando recuerda las palabras que su padre siempre le decía: _El capitolio no es malo, Finnick, es cosa de ver por televisión a Distritos como el 10, 11 o 12. Ellos son malos con el Capitolio, por lo que merecen ser tratados como son tratados. Imagina un perro como el de nuestra vecina, esos animales tienen la suerte de ser domésticos y estar bajo el cuidado del hombre, en cambio un oso, por ejemplo, como los de tus libros, son animales salvajes y no pueden ni merecen estar bajo el cuidado del hombre ¿lo entiendes? Nosotros somos los perros, los de distritos bajos el oso y el capitolio es el hombre._

–Ya no eres un niño- dice el hombre parado frente a él -y es por esto mismo que te estoy pidiendo esto, no sería capaz de solicitarlo a un niño. Ya eres un hombre, Finnick y como un hombre estoy seguro que tomarás la decisión correcta-

-O sea que… o sea que tengo otra alternativa… -dice, intentando aferrarse a esas palabras, quizás tiene alternativa -si me habla de tomar una decisión- las palabras de su padre eran gritadas en su mente.

-Claro que la tienes, Finnick, ¿crees que el Capitolio no te daría opción para decidir en algo?-

 _Obviamente no. Pero no se lo dice. Sonaría demasiado rebelde._

-¿Y cuáles serían esas opciones?- pregunta, con temor a la respuesta.

-Aceptar mi oferta, satisfacer a algunos de mis amigos y a todo quién esté dispuesto a pagar por ti o…- se toma unos segundos para continuar, mientras ambos hombres se miran a los ojos, atentos a las reacciones del otro –tienes una hermana ¿no? Lily, Leyla…, Lucy ¿cuál era su nombre? Recuerdo que fue entrevistada cuando quedaste en los ocho finalistas…-

-Pare- dice, soltando todo el aire que había en su cuerpo. Sabe a lo que se refiere, no es un imbécil, sabe qué es lo que quiere decirle precisamente. No puede herirlo a él, sería un escándalo que el vencedor más popular del último tiempo muriera, pero sí puede herir a quienes ama.

-Necesito una respuesta- le dice tajantemente.

-Está bien… yo… yo lo haré- dice sellando de esta forma tanto su destino como el de su hermana. Y es en ese momento cuando sabe que su único héroe, su padre, estaba más equivocado que nunca con su comparación ¿acaso él debía satisfacer con su cuerpo a personas desconocidas a cambio de protección? Le gustaría que su padre estuviera vivo, para conocer su respuesta.

-.-

Los últimos cinco años de la vida de Finnick Odair, el Vencedor de los Sexagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre han sido los más difíciles que le ha tocado vivir. Siente que ni la muerte de su madre, los juegos o la eventual muerte de su padre significaron tanto trauma para él como ser prostituido. Ser vendido y ser comprado; ver vulnerados sus derechos, su libertad de elegir y que se le sometiera hasta destruir toda tu esencia como ser humano. Cientos de personas, tanto hombres como mujeres han tenido la oportunidad de usarlo como su juguete sexual. Para Finnick cada uno de esos seres están grabados tanto en su memoria como en su cuerpo.

¿Cómo podría olvidar todo lo que le han obligado a hacer? ¿Cómo podría olvidar a su primera compradora? Algunos vencedores como Gloss, del Distrito 2 le dicen que tuvo suerte de que al menos haya sido una mujer.

Finnick aún no puede olvidar, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde el suceso, la sonrisa que había en el rostro de aquella mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años mientras tocaba el cuerpo del jovencito de dieciséis, el dolor tanto físico como psicológico que le causó aquella persona, ni las retorcidas fantasías que le obligó a cumplir. Nunca, en las cinco veces que la tuvo como clienta, quiso saber su nombre pero estaba seguro que si la veía en las calles del Capitolio sería capaz de reconocerla a pesar de todo el maquillaje y accesorios que usara. Ese era uno de los mayores temores que tenía. Con sus clientes posteriores sí podía conocer más información sobre ellos y no le causaba tanto rechazo como los otros, es más, a veces disfrutaba conociendo información tales como la familia de la cual provenían (más de una vez que encontró con tener que atender a más de dos miembros de la misma familia) o su ocupación en el Capitolio. Con el paso del tiempo empezó a beneficiarse de la posición en la que se encontraba. Leal a su estilo buscó el lado bueno de la situación y vio que podía obtener dinero, joyas, favores que le permitieron convertir a dos tributos en Vencedores y lo más importante: _secretos._ Secretos tan jugosos y sabrosos que sabía no podían permanecer callados pero ¿a quién se los iba a contar sin convertirlos en víctimas de Snow?

Lo peor de estos cinco años fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo ese sufrimiento, toda esa denigración y humillación no valieron la pena, porque, al haberse negado, luego de cinco años sufriendo de todo tipo de prácticas y satisfaciendo hasta las fantasías más locas de sus clientes, él se opuso a realizar una cosa que se escapaba de todos sus parámetros de tolerancia. Es ahí cuando el capitolio mató a su hermana. A su Lucy, a su pequeña Lucy. Ella tenía la misma edad cuando murió que Finnick cuando empezó a ejercer la prostitución para protegerla. Bastaron sólo unos segundos para que, ese amigo de Snow corriera a contarle su desobediencia e insubordinación para que decidieran matar a su hermana, demostrándoles así el poder que tienen sobre su vida, una vez más.

-¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE VOY A SEGUIR EN ESTO?- le grita a Snow en una de las habitaciones de su mansión luego de recibir una llamaba para que concretara otro acto sexual con un cliente. Su anfitrión tomó la delicadeza de servirle galletas de chocolate con puntitos de colores y un vaso con leche.

-No veo un motivo para que no sigas en el negocio, Finnick- le dice Snow tranquilamente mientras introduce la galleta en su vaso con leche.

-Mataron a mi hermana, la única razón por la que estaba en esto ¿Crees que lo hago por gusto? No confundas a seres como ustedes, que hacen esta clase de retorcidas cosas por placer a quién lo obligan a meterse en esta asquerosidad- le dice. Tiene claro el límite, ha reflexionado sobre el tema durante cinco años –No voy a seguir en esto y que te quede claro. Ya no tienes a nadie a quién usar en mi contra.-

-¿En serio?- le dice, con una sonrisa que derrocha sorna por donde se le mire –Probablemente a la señorita Annie Cresta le gustaría más ser parte del negocio y quizás ella si coopere y cumpla con placer lo que sus clientes le pidan-

Y es ahí cuando lo sabe: Annie Cresta, la loca Vencedora de los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre creció en su interior sin que se diera cuenta. Pero Snow si lo hizo, y él sabe lo que puede hacer con la gente que ama si no cumple con sus peticiones.

Por primera vez en la vida Finnick Odair no puede verle el lado positivo a una situación.

 ** _Ana88 espero que disfrutes la historia! Te deseo una feliz navidad junto a tus seres queridos, tanto a ti como todo quien lea esta pequeña historia que escribí para ti._**

 ** _Déjame decirte que me gusta mucho el tema de la prostitución (todos mis trabajos en la Universidad son sobre prostitución en la edad media, antigua, etc) y es por eso que decidí escribir sobre Finnick y bueno, siempre me lo he imaginado como te lo describí en la historia._**

 ** _Me demoré un poquito por temas de la universidad y personales, una vez más te mando mis más sinceros saludos y buenos deseos, espero que esta historia te guste aunque sea un poquitito._**


End file.
